


I'm not a dame

by cats_eye78



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home drunk and Steve isn't a dame.  I know I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

I'm not a dame

Chapter 1

 

Bucky came home drunk one night after being dragged out by a couple of the guys he works with on the docks. He stumbles around their apartment stripping off his cloths before throwing himself onto the bed. He lands heavily on Steve, knocking the air out of the smaller man. As he gasps for air he tries to elbow Bucky off of him. Bucky snorts at the feeble attempt, rolling onto his side and pulling the smaller body close. He rubs his open mouth along the back of the exposed neck, smiling when Steve shivers. 

“Quit it Bucky, I'm not a dame.” Steve grumbles half turning towards his inebriated friend.

“I know you're no dame.” He hums happily, planting kisses under his friend's ear and jawline. “Who needs a dame when I've got a Stevie?” He starts to lick sloppily where he'd kissed moments before.

Steve decided to put a stop to Bucky's drunken affection before he allowed more than could be wrote off as drunkenness, after all he himself was sober. Huffing he made the other man roll to face the the other way, who protested until Steve wrapped himself around the larger man. Steve smiled, enjoying the feeling of being the big spoon. He buried his face in the short hair at the base of Bucky's skull, letting the familiar scent of his friend lull him back to sleep.

Just before they fell asleep Bucky muttered, “I love you my not dame Stevie.”


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not a dame 

Ch 2

 

The next morning they wake up to discover they had reversed positions in the night. Bucky's hard on was nestled between Steve's cheeks and he was slowly rocking his hips. It's not the first time they'd woke like this but it was the first time Bucky didn't stop and try to laugh it off or blame it on a dream about one girl or another. Instead he splayed his hands across Steve's chest and stomach, marveling at how his hands covered most of them. He let the one on Steve's stomach slip lower with each with each languid thrust.

“Are you still drunk, I'm not a dame” Steve ask with a laugh trying to wriggle out of Bucky's grasp. 

The movement of the small body against him made him gasp and hold on tighter. “You keep saying that. At what point and time could I think you're a dame?” kissing along the neck of the man in front of him. “I just,” kiss, “wanna” kiss, “see if you're” kiss, “awake.” Steve wiggled against him again. “You're gonna make me embarrass myself if you keep that up Stevie!” His hand slipped even further south, dipping just inside his friend's underwear. “Hey Steve, you wanna feel good?” His fingers started to play with the hair leading down from Steve's bellybutton. “I wanna make you feel good.” Smiling into the short hairs he continues to drop soft kisses.

Steve grabbed Bucky's hand stilling it's movement. “What are you talking about? What do you mean make me feel good” He craned his neck to look back at Bucky.

“Well,” leaning forward to drop a kiss lips that were even softer than they looked. 

Steve stared at him for a few moments before softly smiling.

“Well you know how good it feels when you touch yourself, yeah?”

“Yeah, I know that, Buck.” He turned more to make reaching Bucky's mouth easier. He released Bucky's hand and looped his arm around the brunet's head pulling it closer. 

In the quiet of their apartment the sounds of their soft kisses seemed loud. When Bucky licked the seam of Steve's mouth it opened and allowed the tongue in tangling it with his own. 

Bucky reached down and took Steve in hand drawing a startled squawk.

“Bucky what the hell?”

“I told you I wanna make you feel good. Having someone else jack you off feels a hundred times better than when you do it alone. Trust me Stevie, you'll thank me later.”

His hand started to gently stroke his friends cock. “Tell me how you like it. Do you like it slow like this or hard and fast? Tell me Stevie.” Whispering into the shell of his ear all the while Bucky pumped his fist.

“Ah, I, aaah, harder. Do it harder.”

He happily obliged. His hand speeding up, gripping harder until the small man shot hot streams onto the bed.

He rolled Steve onto his stomach and began thrusting in earnest between the pert ass-cheeks under him. Pressing the small body into the mattress, his hands gripping bony hips until he spilled across his friends back. 

“Oh god Stevie, that was amazing.” Flopping onto his back. “Did you like it? Did I make you feel good?”

“Yeah Buck, that was like nothing else. It was really good.” He rolls back onto his side moving Bucky with him until the larger boy was spooning him again. “Oh and Buck?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm still not a dame.”

“You're a punk.”

“Jerk”

The two young men stayed tangled together in bed smiling as morning became afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not a dame

Ch 3

 

For weeks they carried on with their lives as if nothing had happened. It was one thing to exchange a kiss or two when they were drunk but this had been different. So they didn't talk about it, didn't even acknowledge it. But every time they brushed against each other in their tiny apartment they would blush and look anywhere but at each other.

Then Bucky came home to find Steve perched on a rickety stool trying to reach the top shelf. An unintended snort startled the short man and he slipped. His fall was broken by Bucky who had dove to get under him, not wanting him to be hurt. He got an elbow to the eye for his trouble. Well, an elbow and a lapful of embarrassed blonde, whose pants his hand had somehow ended up inside.

Steve extracted himself from Bucky and leapt to his feet red faced, “Damn it Bucky, I'm not dame!”

“What are you talking ab-”

“I'm talking about- about your hand down my pants! About you coming home drunk and kissing me and then in the morning we, we, we... I don't know what that was. But I'm not a dame.” Steve stood over his friend chest heaving.

Bucky stared up afraid Steve was was about to have an asthma attack. Once Steve's breathing slowed he answered. “I don't know what that was that morning either, Steve. I swear Stevie, I didn't put my hand down your pants on purpose, I swear. And I know you're not a dame, God do I know that. I don't know what it was man, I just know it felt good.” his face turned worried, “I mean, it felt good for you to, right?

His anger drained away, “Yeah Buck, it felt good. God forgive me, it felt amazing.”

A dopey smile as grew on Bucky's face as he reached for the smaller man. “Amazing, really, amazing?”

Steve halfheartedly resisted being pulled back down onto the floor.

“Don't let it go to your head. It's not like anyone but me had ever done that to me before.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You'd know if there had been anyone.”

“Well, I just thought you were being,” nudge, wink, “a gentleman.”

Snort, “I'm not that much of a gentleman. I'd have told you.”

“Pfft, then it's their loss.” he wrapped his arms around Steve, nosing at blonde hair, “Hey, you didn't hurt yourself when you fell, did you?”

“Na, a Jerk broke my fa- Hey!” he yelped the last as he was tossed onto his back and tickled.

“Jerk, huh, we'll see about that, Punk.”

“Bucky, no, s-s-stop!”

“I'll stop, Stevie, for a kiss.” He closes his eyes and puckered up.

A hand tangled in his hair as soft lips gently kiss his. What was meant to be a joke turns serious as mouths open and tongues touched.

Coming up for air, Steve broke the kiss, “Buck, I-”

“I swear to Christ Steve if you're gonna tell me you ain't a dame, so help me!”

“No, no, I wasn't. I just... What is this Buck?”

Earnest wide blue eyes met stormy grey that closed as their owners grimaced and let out a heavy breath.

“I don't know Stevie. What do you want it to be?” The eyes opened again this time they were the earnest ones.

“I don't know either,” the thoughtful expression changed as a slow smile spread across his narrow face. “How about we just let ourselves feel good for now. We'll talk more later. Cause now that I think of it, I think that I did hurt myself in the fall. Maybe you could kiss it better?”

Bucky's smile was like the sunrise in Steve's eyes.

“You want me to kiss your boo boo's? Huh, Stevie? I think I can manage that. I'll make you feel good.”


End file.
